elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls Wiki
Fast, hard work. Due to hurting my back at the constructionsite, ive been home since monday and I have seen this wiki (the skyrim parts) go from pityful to growing like a forestfire. I would like to congratulate your dedication and labor. It is my pleasure to bare witness to this ballet of words and information unfold before me. It took me 10 minutes to figure out how to make this praise -my first time writing on a wiki- and im sure there are hundreds more, right now, trying to figure out how to do the same. Let me speak for them, as well. ( 08:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC)) Hansen. ---- I don't think this wiki should exist. There are already two Elder Scrolls wikis, one called UESP.net that has been around before Wikia itself, and then there is one called OblivioWiki that focuses on Oblivion. I always say that wikis are about collaboration, not competition, and if you decide to create this wiki, you'll be competeing against two already established wikis. I humbly ask that you participate with one of these two groups instead. --Aristeo 01:34, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Yes, that's true. But on the other hand, it creates a wiki family which opens the posibility of creating the wiki in other languages (for example, I created the Spanish version) while those wikis are only in English. With other languages wikis we will have more success if they grow. [[w:c:es.elderscrolls:User:kenbill|-->كنبيل]] (Hábleme/Speak) 20:08, 9 June 2007 (UTC) I believe in, the more the merrier.--Oblivionlover 08:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Indeed, Wikis are about collaboration. One person helping another without conditions placed on that assistance. UESP, on the other hand, accepts your assistance and then puts a non-free tag on their information. So you help them for free and then they reserve rights to your work. You can be happy families with them if you want, but first check out Rpeh's list of 'contributions': 74 edits with the sole effect of deleting material from TESW or attributing it to UESP. VvAnarchangelvV 06:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Personally I don't care if there are hundreds of these. If ound this one first, I admit i didn't look at the others. There are more than 1 wikipedias, doesn't mean they shouldn't exist or anything. Same goes for fan sites as well. Everyone has different tastes and ideas. DIfferent sites treat them differently. ~~Echo Other sites Do we need the "Other sites" section at the bottom of the page. We already have The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Links. - Game LordTalk| 11:48, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Unity What's going on? Elder Scrolls Wiki, OblivioWiki, and the Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages are three great wikis that should be one community.--Digipatd 08:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Please Support Elder Scrolls Fanon To anybody who is reading this: Please support Elder Scrolls Fanon in becoming a larger wiki. Thanks. --Thenorthernman 18:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Source Tags I can confirm that Martin Septim was once connected to a Daedric Cult. He mentions it during the quest to bring him the Daedric objects. It is good for the most part that the main page is locked down, but it also means I cannot fix those -Source- tags on the "Did you know?" section. Someone? Thanks. VvAnarchangelvV 06:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, you don't need to edit thre main Page at all. Edit Template:DidYouKnow instead; it's not protected. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism This is now the third attack of massive vandalism in as many days. Its getting a bit f**king ridiculous :( Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 12:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's a cross-wiki vandal, also attacking The Vault. We're working on blocking him globally, but he's using proxies, so it might take a while. I'll keep you posted. Ausir(talk) 13:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :these vandals are pissing me offzacy989898 04:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed! Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 04:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: ::i think he might be using comolist. zacy989898 (talk) 00:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you know (Archiving) …that the Night Mother was once a Thieves Guild member? …that Martin Septim was once a Daedric cultist? …that Uriel Septim VII was the 21st Emperor from the Septim bloodline? …that Balmora is the district seat of House Hlaalu? …that Sotha Sil was a living god? …that Lucien Lachance killed Mathieu Bellamont's mother? Achiving this, in case we wanted to use this stuff later on ;) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Useless commenting In the past 4 hours, there have been rather useless comments from the following IPS: #210.249.29.162 #202.52.54.31 #92.98.105.212 #200.160.4.26 #63.237.220.2 #208.28.37.66 #94.137.162.52 #85.13.229.37 #83.219.208.148 #67.211.6.91 #142.22.16.53 #173.11.33.117 #187.60.208.251 #63.249.32.179 #133.25.3.46 #68.68.100.171 #210.88.61.50 #67.23.240.225 #86.96.226.13 #82.159.249.70 #125.21.231.178 #220.88.69.93 #174.122.55.19 #87.101.231.178 #46.145.132.40 #81.217.28.76 #82.159.249.70 #63.249.32.179 #61.14.176.251 #38.125.47.254 #193.219.219.244 #203.97.144.26 #212.121.198.236 #46.145.132.40 #67.23.240.225 #61.59.159.175 #122.116.40.253 #50.19.103.129 #76.124.113.220 #202.53.227.147 #81.174.61.249 #210.253.49.142 #195.37.234.30 #193.219.219.244 #63.249.32.179 #82.159.249.70 #95.142.180.65 #131.113.46.75 #82.159.249.70 #206.78.1.12 #199.198.223.106 #200.79.33.97 #188.93.129.26 #196.35.33.39 #196.2.147.194 #216.82.251.227 #74.119.98.5 #118.243.100.159 #95.142.180.65 #201.219.159.204 #95.142.180.65 #178.33.249.19 #189.112.82.212 #209.81.72.136 #178.167.136.5 #201.57.234.212 #27.50.91.35 #198.80.155.7 #182.23.159.22 #182.23.159.34 #80.34.32.38 #212.179.87.179 Almost all with rather poor spelling. Can someone suggest WHY? :\ Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 05:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) (There have been more since this date, btw) Main Page It is my beleif that the main page of this wiki should be more like that of The Vault, in layout terms. I would happily work on this myself, if I were to be given permissions to. I just believe it would make the wiki easier to navigate the wiki, and raise awareness that this is not just a wiki for Skyrim, which at the moment is what it apears, but, in actuality, a wiki for the entire series. [[User:Secronz|'Sec']][[User_talk:Secronz|'ronz']] 21:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Skyrim will be the most awesome and sexy game in the world? Now that E3 has passed we should be able to make a slight desicion. Personley i think Skyrim will be the best game in the world and will be better than oblivio. anyone who agrees with me say I. :Not the best... But damn good. My opinion on best game will have to be Guild Wars 2, but there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that I won't be getting both of these amazing games :D 09:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Actually I have changed my mind, personally I thinnk Uncharted 3 will be the best game of the year as it looks like it has: :The best visuals :Epic gameplay :Multiplayer that has single player quality :Awesome story : :I cant wait for skyrim. zacy989898 (talk) 00:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Why does this wiki exist? I am not getting the point of this wiki. As noted in the first post, about Rpeh's contributions, he has every right to attribute pictures/information to UESP if it came from UESP originally, in which most cases it probably has. UESP has been around a lot longer. If everyone is so interested in helping flesh out a wiki, why not make accounts on UESP and continue there? I've been in a pissing match with Rpeh over something trivial on the other site, but I do not doubt his overall competence as an administrator. Of course, communion can be promoted, but creating multiple Elder Scrolls wikis is counter-productive and can ultimately lead to miscommunication between them. It would be much easier and much more efficient to have everything on one wiki, and that wiki would probably be UESP based on how long it has existed. I would consider it semi-acceptable if it were a Skyrim-only site, but even the whole idea of OblivioWiki didn't sit right with me back then. It ends up in unneeded repetition and plagiarism. That's just how I view it. 18:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I retract part of that. I was browsing UESP today and I see that Rpeh has hosted many childish fights within talk pages on his wiki. By all means, if the information on this wiki can match UESP's clarity, continue to make this wiki grow. Condescending assholes shouldn't be allowed to run such great sites (Rpeh). Just because one user is "childish" (if you could point out some of these accusations, that would be appropriate) it shouldnt make you hate a website with many MANY contributers. I work my ass off on UESP to make sure all the infromation is correct. Personally I prefer UESP, because it seems more professional than this wiki. ~ Reddfighter (forgot to sign in) ::: I'm an editor on UESP (kinda obvious considering I indented my post) and I just saw this and felt the need to say something. Rpeh is an excellent editor and has every right to attribute work from UESP to UESP. I think that this wiki is really good, but it's in direct competition with two massive Elder Scrolls Wikis. I'm not trying to troll here or anything, but UESP is a fantastic site, one of the best next to the Vault, so it will be very difficult for this site to compete. It would be easier to merge or work with another wiki, so I'm sorta puzzled as to why this wiki exists aswell. Ok, that's all. Keep up the good work here (and I love the different language thingy) 17:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, this has already been addressed above, saying that we can have more than one wiki and its all about preference so go to whatever elder scrolls source you want to and enjoy them all. Zombie says BLARG 18:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Cavaliers I would like to bring to your attention that even if you "hate" the Tes wiki you must know that you are welcome here to this wiki at any time, as long as you do not troll for no good. Yet I can guarantee there are advantages by visiting both two websites (Uesp wiki and Tes wiki.) In example, an article, or page, that was very little information on the Uesp wiki, might have a 1000 word long article on the Tes.wiki, and vice versa. Therefore I absolutely discount people who completely, utterly, for some bizarre reason, refuses to visit one or the other. They are both useful in various ways. Zluhcs (talk) 22:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Family of TES Wikis As someone mentioned in the head topic for this page, there are other versions of the wiki in different languages. I was wondering if I could help start another one, in French, and how to go about that? I asked Timeoin, but he's a little busy right now and doesn't know about the specifics of creating another version of this wiki, so does anyone else know? 'cuz I know there's a Spanish version, and a German one as well - I just want to help contribute, and see this awesome wiki grow. :D : To create a new wiki in a different language, click the "Start a wiki" button (to the right of the Wikia logo at the top of the page) then change the language by clicking the "Change" link at the bottom of the page (or just click [http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=fr here] to go straight to creating a French wiki). Now enter the name and address for the wiki and click 'Next'. : On the next window, you'll have to describe your wiki (you can do it after creating the wiki) and put is in a category (Gaming ;) ). Click 'Next', choose a theme and you're done :) : If you need any more help with setting up the wiki feel free to leave me a message and I'll be happy to help :) Cheers --Anon(Talk) 20:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Easier, more efficient Home Page Someone mentioned this above, but it never got answered. I think the home page would be much better if it had the same format as the Fallout Wikia (The Vault) had, by having different portals to each game, and in that portal, all of the links to the quests, weapons, creatures, spells, etc. about that game. I have absolutely no clue on how to edit a wikia, but this is just an idea. It's kind of hard having to search for something specific in the search bar only to have it wrong because you mispelled something, or you forgot one word to it. 04:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I havent seen no posts by timeoin, has he left the wiki lol have not seen any posts by timeion Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 (talk) 04:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :So, do you want to be listed in the Footer? -User452 (talk) 23:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) where did all da news go ? 'Member of the Week' Hey guys, me and Timeion were discussing the idea of having 4 members a month making the front page. Members will be able to have their profile for all to see and admire on the homepage. Note: Chat mods and Admins will not be able to be member of the week. This could really boost the community guys!!!!!! Awwwwww I can't be Member of the Week :( I like the idea. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 19:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yep we were indeed discussing it. Sounds like a good plan. Thanks for adding it CF :) Timeoin•Say G'Day• •See current projects 19:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Location I think the IRC should moved below the News. We should have the more important up top and have the less lower down. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 19:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Generic Photo Names I have noticed that some of the pictures recently have generic names (For example: Oblivion 2011-09-30 03-51-39-84.jpg) These need to be given more specific names. The Milkman (talk) 09:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Who created the game box thingy on the main page? You know, the one at the top of the page, right next to the Skyrim countdown, that allows you to read short descriptions of the ES games. I ask because I think that's a sweet feature and I'd like to have it, or at least a variant, of it on my wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki. I'd ask elsewhere, but I don't know the correct place to. It would be easier if you'd reply to this on my talk page on Gran Turismo Wiki. Thanks! Gp75motorsports (talk) 02:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Glitchy main page Don't know if it's just me, but I've seen the main page from three different computers and two different browsers and it is glitchy as hell, which is weird because it was fine yesterday. The right-most section overlaps with the middle section, and when I click the arrows in the module all this code spills out. - Crusader (Crusader's Mailbag) 12:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Apparently this caused the problem. I reverted the edit, so it should be fixed now. Cheers --Anon(Talk) 14:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) timezone? is the skyrim count-down pacific standard time?Zachc108 (talk) 00:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Is this an online game? I want to know...is this an online only game? Do I have to be online in order to play it, and only able to play it? It says an internet connection and a Steam account are required to ACTIVATE the game, not to play, yet it tells me I have to sign into my Steam account in order to play it. Can I not just play it from the disk on my computer? I would appreciate if someone wold tell me, so I know whether or not to throw it away or keep it. I don't want to have to be online to play a game I spent $70.00 on. ~REPLY~ So, you're on a wiki for a game which you know nothing about? Odd, but I will answer your question in case it hasn't been answered already. Skyrim is single-player only. You don't need to be online to play it. KnifeInTheBack (talk) 16:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oblivion PAL Glitch. I heard that the infamous vampire glitch on the PS3 GOTY edition of Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, has a work around in the UK edition. Does this mean that the PAL edition has a work around? I shall be purchasing Oblivion soon and from play.com so I want to know since I want to be able to cure Vampirism. Skyrim Content! Hey guys, Seeing the other wikis, I notice that their Skyrim content is quite pathetic. I have decided to clean up some of the pages here, but I would appreciate it if you guys could check the pages that I am editing, confirm my changes, add pictures (PC screenshots please!), etc. I am completely new to editing wikis, but I would like it if I could get my work checked and screened. Thank You, FreightFright (talk) 02:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC)FreightFright poor choice to have a combined wiki Each game should have its own separate wiki... It gets pretty confusing when you want to look up a particular item in one game and there is one page for 4 different games that all have the same item.... all it does is creates confusion. When I type in "troll fat" for example, I don't want to have to find out about the trolls in both oblivion and skyrim.... I want the troll fat that corresponds to the game that I am playing. 20:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) It seems your knowledge of this wiki is very limited so I'm going to tell you how to tell the difference. The Oblivion is called Just troll fat. The skyrim one is Called Troll Fat (Skyrim) Blood Reaper (talk) 20:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Books! Is anyone else interested in specifically editing books? I've been having a really good time doing it in Skyrim! I think it'd be nice to know what books people are working on though, because nothing hurts worse than typing up an entire book, but having someone publish it, because they finished it moments before you. It ends in a lot of wasted time and hurting fingers D: : I am. I have a few screenshots of books to transcribe (and I know Timeoin was as well - I live with him). Something he suggest was to make a template page of it to indicate that you are working on it. Perhaps put in the talk page that you are currently writing it up now. KeiratheScribe (talk) 23:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Wikis i dont kow why people are making a big deal about having too many wikis, theres no reason not to, its like saying that theres too many libraries or hospitals :First of all, learn to sign your posts. Also, no it's not. Libraries have other uses than being a sheer knowledge base, they are real-world locations capable of handling only so many visitors at any one time. Hospitals are.. oh god, I can't believe I'm actually arguing this. No. Comparing knowledge-bases with communities to real-world locations that are by definition limited in size and accessibility is dumb. This is dumb. Damn. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 13:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) uesp.net wiki vs wiki Which one is better? I like UESP because it doesn't have that bloody big-ass sidebar. Wikia tends to have more in-depth flavor articles, though. Tough call, but when it comes to readable tables, uesp.net wins hands down. Get rid of the damned sidebar, wikia!!! Aroddo (talk) :Overall, I do prefer the UESP. It has better listings, more in-depth characterizations and a sheer volume of information that tramples all over The Elder Scrolls Wikia. It is like comparing the Warhammer 40k Wikia with Lexicanum. That said, The Elder Scrolls Wikia has, like many wikia sites, better ease-of-use and community functions. I use both. I go here when I want to socialize or argue, or just check up on some minor quib of information real quick, but I go to the UESP when I want solid, objective knowledge. The clientèle is also very different. Less children over at the UESP, or at least you don't notice them if they're there. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 13:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) About some characters I've noticed your missing a few characters in the Skyrim games like:Torolf and Haming.(Haming is the first kid you see in the game on your way to exocution and tarof is his dad) :First, sign your post. Second, if you want them, then feel free to add them. The people you mention are slightly irrevelvent as they have like 4 lines altogether and they most likely die in the dragon attack. Zombie says BLARG 18:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Slightly irrelevant? There's no such thing as slightly irrelevant on a wikia! :D http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 13:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The Did you know section For the Did You Know section, can the 7000 step one be changed so that it makes sense grammatically? For example: "…that there are 7000 steps on the Throat of the World?" to "...that there are 7000 steps on the way to the Throat of the World?" ---Zombie says BLARG 21:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, actually, since Throat of the World is a name, it already makes perfect sense, grammatically. However, contextually, it doesn't. The Throat of the World is the name of the entire mountain, which means that there are likely many more steps than the 7000 up to High Hrotgar. But more importantly, there aren't *actually* 7000 steps up to High Hrotgar to begin with. I think it was somewhere about 987 or something like that. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 23:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you sure? Todd Howard said he personally counted them all! lol Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 23:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well honestly, no. I only picked it up in one of the threads. Check the forum, someone in there counted. I have not confirmed it for myself. http://imageshack.us/m/15/6929/luckmanngrenadesignatur.png Luckmann 00:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim Picture Project Although it seems this wiki is somehwhat slow-going in getting some of the mundane details of skyrim listed on pages, I feel as though the pictures for weapons, apparel, etc should have somesort of continuity in their background and presentation of the photo itself. In my opinion, clean photos should be one of the highest priorities on this wiki. Countless snapshots of items on this wiki have a mountainous or city backgrounds or are pictures of a TV picture. We should find a way to get a generic background with the highest quality picture. I have some ideas, but I feel there's no point in voicing them if no one else is interested. I would post this on an "ongoing projects" page but I can't seem to find one for the time being. Galacticprophecy (talk) 22:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC)